The Stork
by The Last Letter
Summary: Brennan is pregnant. Booth is the father. This is how they deal with telling the people in their life that they are expecting. Canon.
1. Brennan and Zack: Proud Sparkle

Temperance Brennan sat down at the cold table. She faced a young man who she had not seen in some time, but who she had, once and always, felt should have been her child.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack greeted earnestly, always eager to please his mentor.

"Hello, Zack. How are you?" Brennan replied, tracing her eyes over the figure of the boy she'd trained into a man, and whose so called betrayal, she still felt in the depths of night.

"Things here are monotonous," Zack revealed, "but I am being well taken care of. And I believe that this place is better than prison could have been."

"That is probably so," Brennan agreed. "Prisons are getting terribly overcrowded. Things are so awful out there, Zack. Booth and I have put away so many people who have had chances to do good in the world, but threw them away."

"Well," Zack mulled this over, his thoughts racing quickly. This was not the cold analytical Dr. Brennan of old. He had noticed her demeanor changing in their last few meetings, though they had been ages ago. Yet, this emotional Dr. Brennan who was putting these opinionated confidences into the air between them, seemed this new person entirely.

"Some are genetically predisposed to – "

Brennan quickly cut Zack off. "Oh, I know the science," she said brusquely, reminding Zack of his long-admired Dr. Brennan. Her words did not seem a snub, just the reaction of a person who did not see the point in reiterating what she already knew. "But people claim that murder is an accident." Brennan stressed the words.

"Serendipity," Zack remarked, a cool air of sarcasm about him.

"Which I still do not believe in."

"I was not saying that you did, Dr. Brennan," Zack was quick to assure her. "My intention was simply to bring in the words of a person who does not know that there is not a divine plan."

Brennan nodded to show she understood his meaning. "Things happen by accident," she said forcefully. Zack recognized the tone. It was the one she used when she was trying to convince herself of something. Before he could ask, or comment, Brennan had tactfully switched topics while still relating to the previous conversation. "Booth once tried to convince me there was such a thing as soul mates," she recalled.

"The idea that there is someone out there that is 'perfect' for everyone is ludicrous. People are always, throughout their lifetimes, changing. Their needs are always changing too. What we want one day is different from the next."

"Exactly," Brennan gave him her pleased smile. The one he was always, metaphorically, killing himself to get when she had first accepted him as her intern. "It's comparable to the fact that the needs of an infant are different from the needs of, say, a toddler."

"Yes, very much so." Zack agreed. "Or how what is good for a dog is not good for a cat."

"Yes," Brennan's eyes gave the proud sparkle that was reserved for Zack and Zack alone. Her pleased smiles and rare praises were for any intern who deserved it, but that proud sparkle, the almost maternal sparkle, was for Zack alone.

Brennan cocked her head to the side as she contemplated something. "But I did not come here to talk of cats and dogs." She leaned on the table, and Zack, in turn, tilted his body closer to hers. "I trust you Zack. You are, undoubtedly, the best intern I ever had. I think of you as a protégée and friend. I sincerely hope you can keep my confidence."

"Of course, Dr. Brennan." Zack's heart thrilled. They were friends, and she trusted him. The work relationship that had been between them for so long was giving way to a personal, emotional exchange, progressing as it would have had he not made his mistake so long ago.

"I am finding myself in a situation I am not prepared for. A situation I have not planned on," she began slowly. Zack listened avidly. He would need to remember all of these words, whether to give her advice, or comfort her later on.

"What is it?"

"I am pregnant." The words fell from Brennan's lips and she felt slightly chilled. It was the first time she had said those words aloud. She had not told anyone yet. She had not even told the father of the child that was already developing in her womb.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan!" Zack exclaimed, unable to contain the emotions. "Isn't Angela about to have her baby?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded, confirming his words. "I have not yet told anyone. I do not want to take away their excitement from the birth of their baby. This is their time, and I will let them have it."

Zack noted, almost with sadness, that Brennan had become aware of her friends, of her peers, and their needs. She was not the woman from his memories, and though he cherished them deeply, he was also extremely curious as to how her character had formed since he had gone.

"I think that is wise." The question was burning in his mind. Zack reflected on how Dr. Brennan had _always_ encouraged his curiosity, welcomed every question his brilliant mind had been able to formulate. "Who is the father?"

Brennan studied him for a moment. "Booth," she revealed, with a short tone.

Zack schooled his features. He'd had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was. Brennan would not have been coming to him first if it had been the product of a one night stand or casual sexual relationship. She would have gone to Booth.

"Are you a couple now?" Surely Hodgins would have mentioned _that_ on his last visit to Zack. Hodgins mind had been filled with the baby lately, and whether or not his first child would be blind. All of this was perfectly understandable to Zack, but Hodgins always slipped in pieces of workplace gossip and occurrences in between his worries and excited speeches.

"I – " Brennan hesitated. Zack disliked this, as he always did when Brennan hesitated. It was surely the product from years of blind idolatry, he admitted to himself. "We have had sexual intercourse on three occasions, and our emotional relationship has seemed more intense, but nothing has been said to make me believe Booth considers us in a monogamous relationship."

"Agent Booth," Zack reflected, "does not match your way of thinking. What seems clear to him may not seem clear to you. For example, a sexual relationship and intense emotional connection may make Booth believe that you are monogamous. It's not a question to him. Just like, it may be clear to you, looking at a skeleton, that a victim was a young girl, but all Booth could see is a pile of Bones."

Brennan mulled this over for several seconds. "When," she asked quietly, "did you become so understanding?" Her eyes shone with new respect for her pupil.

"It must be Dr. Sweets work," Zack sighed. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I believe I will. I have been desiring a child for a long period of time. Booth is a very good breeder, Parker is proof of that. Also, I am very smart, and good-looking. A child of ours will have very good changes."

"That is true," Zack agreed.

"I also have the assets to care for a baby. And my work will not suffer, as I can afford a nanny."

"Perhaps," Zack mused, "you could share a nanny with Angela and Hodgins."

"Well, there's time to think of that yet." Brennan rose. "I must go, but it was wonderful to see you Zack. Things seem clearer to me now, simply because we've touched on the subject of my pregnancy. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, Dr. Brennan." Zack looked up at her. "Come back and see me, will you? I would like to know how the child is doing first hand from its mother, not second hand from Hodgins."

"Of course I'll come see you." Brennan's eyes shone slightly with tears. She pushed past her emotions and hugged Zack, remembering a scene in which he was lying in a hospital bed and they'd both cried.

"Congratulations," Zack added. "I believe that is the appropriate phrase for a pregnancy."

"That it is," Brennan said, with the proud sparkle in her eye.

**I do not own **_**Bones.**_** I have not been inclined to write as of late (because of issues we will not discuss) but something had to be done about the finale.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Booth, Jared And Hank: Babies

Booth leaned back in his chair, letting out a long sigh. Not even a full twenty-four hours ago had Bones made her announcement. Her life changing announcement. She was pregnant. With his baby. His heart leapt in ecstasy. He was going to be a father again. He was going to be the father of her baby. Like it was supposed to go all along, really.

"Shrimp!"

Booth turned, waving a hand in greeting to his grandfather, who was closely shadowed by Jared. He'd called a boys night in order to tell them the news. Jared was once again going to be an uncle, and Hank, once again, a great-grandfather.

"Pops," Booth clasped his grandfather's shoulder, "Jare," he gave his brother a one-armed hug.

There was a soft bit of silence as drinks were ordered all around.

Jared looked slightly troubled. Booth picked up on it instantly. He asked about it just as quickly.

"Why the long face, Jared?"

"Padma wants a baby," he revealed.

"People are generally happy about babies," Pops said wisely.

"But I won't be a good father. I'm a total screw-up," Jared explained.

"You're not a total screw-up," Booth said in his big brother way. "You definitely got Padma right."

"_That_ was luck." Jared was quick to assure his brother.

"No such thing," Pops said. "Look, Jared, no one is ever ready to be a Dad. And no guy ever goes into a pregnancy thinking, I'm going to do everything right. Mistakes will be made, but it won't make the kid any worse off if you learn from those mistakes." Pops paused, contemplative. "Now that I think about it, those mistakes are probably why people have two kids."

Booth and Jared looked at each other, sizing the other up. Jared was the youngest, but from all view points, Booth was probably the better off, though each had their share of troubles.

"I mean," Pops was quick to correct himself, after seeing the looks his grandchildren exchanged, "you can't make all the mistakes at once, and to get all the learning in that you need, you have to have two test subjects."

That roused a chuckle from Booth and a wry smile from Jared.

"Do you want a baby?" Booth asked.

"I want what makes her happy." Jared answered, promptly. "If it's what's best for her," he tacked on as an afterthought.

"Doesn't answer his question." Pops commented.

"I don't know. I never saw myself with kids."

"Never saw yourself with a wife either," Booth recalled.

Jared's lips slammed shut as he thought about this. "It doesn't matter, I guess. She's not pregnant yet, and we've got more than enough time to hash it out before we decide anything."

"Don't argue – she'll win!" Booth and Hank exclaimed together.

Hank chuckled. "I've got one of you trained right," he muttered, more to himself than the brothers.

"Anyway, this night, was called by Seeley," Jared was quick to brush off the attention. "Big brother, is there something you want to tell us?" His eyebrows rose. _Maybe_, Jared thought_, he finally did the deed with Temperance. That would be enough of an announcement to call a boys night._

"Do you guys remember when I got Rebecca pregnant?" Booth asked, deciding to play this one by ear. The last time he'd unintentionally gotten a woman pregnant, a small corner of hell had exploded.

"Yes." Hank recalled, a suspicious look in his eye. "I do."

Jared was more vocal with his remembrance. "Yup. You showed up at Pops' drunk, holding a ring box and started sobbing about how the mother of your child refused to marry you. When asked about the child, you just kept crying and saying how the world was unfair, you didn't mean it. The next time I heard about you, Pops had to drag you out of a casino so you didn't miss the birth of the brat you called Parker."

"Parker's not a brat," Booth growled.

"Oh, I know." Jared grinned. "But 'brat' is another word for 'kid'."

"Why are you asking about Rebecca's pregnancy?" Pops steered the conversation back on course.

Before Booth could answer, a look of horror appeared in the old man's eye.

"Seeley Booth! Do _not_ tell me you got that woman pregnant again!"

Jared's eyes widened at the forceful tone of Pops voice. As far as he knew, Pops had nothing against Rebecca, and even Jared could see she was good to Parker.

"No, Pops! I haven't slept with Rebecca in a few years!"

Pops groaned, but relaxed. That was, until Booth added under his breath, "Well, she's not the one who's pregnant."

"Did you get that blonde hussy pregnant?" He demanded.

"Hannah was not a hussy." Booth defended the woman. "And I haven't seen her since she turned down my proposal."

"Proposal." Pops slapped a hand to his cheek. "Seeley, you can't go proposing to every woman you see. Neither can you stick your thing in anything that moves and make a baby."

Jared held back a snicker. His older brother, Special Agent Seeley Booth, was once again the fifteen year old getting berated for _almost_ having sex in his truck. The almost coming in when Pops caught him. Of course, Jared held back the snicker because Pops would probably spank him – just like Jared was spanked all those years ago for snickering.

"Pops." Booth protested.

"Do not 'Pops' me." Hank snapped. He knew his grandson was responsible, and that he would take care of his responsibility. That wasn't what Hank was worried about. He was also welcoming to the thought of another great-grandchild. He adored Parker. No, what had Hank Booth fired up was the fact that Seeley kept making mistakes. Mistakes like this might just cost him the woman he was meant to be with. And Hank knew who that woman was. "What poor girl did you knock up?"

"Bones," Booth threw back with force. "Temperance Brennan is having my baby."

Hank was stunned. Jared's fingers lost their grip on his beer bottle, and it crashed to the floor. Around the table, the bar noise went on as usual. At the table, two men – one old, one young – stared incredulously at the man whose age was in the middle.

"Congratulations." Jared managed.

Hank leaned back in his chair. He crossed his fingers over his stomach. He studied his eldest grandson. He sat there for a long time, just looking. Finally, he stirred. After a short sigh, he finally said, "Yes, I did something right." This, was to himself.

To Seeley he said, "Congratulations, my boy, now call up that lovely woman of yours so I can congratulate her too."

**I do not own **_**Bones**_**. Hope the reactions seemed appropriate.**

**~TLL~**


	3. Brennan, Max, Russ: Surprise

Brennan smiled as her father enveloped her in a hug. As soon as Max released her, Russ snatched her into his arms. "Little sister!" He growled, pretending to be a bear as he did with his step-daughters.

"Russ, how are you?" Brennan clutched after her elder brother.

"About as amazing as can be."

"And the girls?" Brennan enquired.

Russ sat down next to Brennan on the couch. Max took the chair across from them.

"The girls are amazing – Hailey and Emma both."

"You've used 'amazing' quite a lot," Brennan observed.

"Well what can I say?" Russ shrugged unapologetically. "Life is good. It just feels great now."

"I hope your happiness lasts," Brennan smiled, knowing that she hadn't felt the full extent of happiness since her parents left. Yet, the exhilarating feeling she was getting from being pregnant and being with Booth, happiness was returning. She was more than content.

"And I hope you get out of your lab coat and have fun." Russ wrapped his arms around Brennan's neck, cradling her like when they were much younger.

"She is getting out of the lab. She and Booth were undercover at my bowling tournament," Max jumped in.

Russ nodded in understanding. "But Dad, it's still work."

"You said out of the lab coat," Max responded.

Russ looked at Temperance and rephrased. "I hope you relax, take some time from work, and have fun."

He looked to his father. Max nodded.

"Still, she is relaxing," Max pressed on.

"How would you know if I was relaxing or not?" Brennan finally broke in, relaxing back into the couch. It was lucky Max had invited both she and Russ here tonight. She would be able to tell them both that she was pregnant. It was a good night for it too, since Booth was telling Hank and Jared.

"Tempe, I was not born yesterday. I saw the way you and Booth were acting at the bowling tournament. I know exactly what's going on."

"You do?" Brennan questioned. She didn't know how her father would be able to tell she was pregnant. She also discovered that she didn't want him to know. She wanted him to be surprised when she announced that she was expecting. Not too surprised though. And she wanted him to be happy for her. Knowing Max, though, he would want to make Booth pay for their mistake.

Strangely, Brennan didn't want to think of her child as a mistake. It was not a planned pregnancy. It was an accident, but she didn't want to think of it that way. Now that she had this child on the way, she was ready to welcome it with open arms. She was ready to offer it all that it needed, give what was necessary to it.

"Yes," Max confirmed. "You and Booth are a couple, aren't you?"

Brennan looked at him blankly for a moment. "Yes, Booth and I are intimate and monogamous."

"Oh, Tempe." Russ hugged her. "I'm so happy you've found someone to love like that."

"Love like what?" Brennan felt very confused.

"Love like I love Amy. Someone who will always be there for you." Russ elaborated. "Someone who will care for you unconditionally."

"There are conditions on _everything_," Brennan told her brother.

"Not between a father and child," Max exclaimed.

"There are between some – " Brennan retorted. Her phone rang before she could finish her sentence. "Excuse me for a moment."

She stood and retreated to the back room to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello there Temperance."

"Hank!" Brennan exclaimed. She truly did like Booth's grandfather. "How are you?"

The old man chuckled. "I think, my dear, that it is I who should be asking you that question."

"I'm fine, thank-you, Hank."

"And how is my unborn grandchild?" Hank inquired.

"I believe that it would be your great-grandchild." Brennan concluded.

"Oh, hush young lady," Hank stormed good-naturedly. "I already look older than I am. No need for me to feel like it."

"Hank, by all standards, you would be considered a senior citizen. Yet, I believe that you are one of those people whose spirits will remain young. I don't consider you old at all."

"Thank you, my dear. It's nice to know that some people appreciate an old codger like me."

"Are you happy about our announcement?" Brennan asked, needing to be sure.

"Happy? I am _ecstatic_. This is how it should have been all along, I wager. And I truly hope that you and Booth are together as long as I was with my late wife. And even if you love half as much, your lives will always be happy."

"Oh, Hank." Brennan sighed. "I wouldn't want everything to be happy all the time. For life to be complete there must be some sad times." She remarked wisely.

"How right you are." Hank chuckled. "I hope those sad times are few and far between though."

"I should go," Brennan said quickly. "I'm at my father's house. I was about to tell them the news when you called."

"By all means, I would hate to be the one that kept them from hearing this happy tiding."

"Goodbye Hank," Brennan smiled.

"Wait, Temperance?"

"Yes?"

"We should meet at the diner sometime, me, you and Booth. You should bring your father too," Hank added, after a moment of thought.

"I would really like that," something inside Brennan seemed to tie into place. The world seemed a better place all of a sudden. She didn't know what it was; she blamed it on the hormones. But, if she were Booth, she would know what it was.

Booth would say that her world was finally right, that all sides of her baby's family would be coming together. Everything was finally right.

"Tuesday?" Hank asked.

"Sounds good."

Brennan hung up with Booth SR. She reentered the room where her family was gathered.

"I have something to tell you," she announced strongly.

Both men looked at her.

_Out with it_, she thought_, be the direct person you are_. "I'm pregnant. With Booth's baby."

Max's eyes grew wide like saucers.

"Isn't that a little soon?" Russ asked the question on Max's mind. The one his father couldn't wrap his head around.

"It wasn't planned," Brennan said, "but we are going to be keeping the baby."

"Congratulations." Russ said, "but Tempe, are you sure? You're not really the maternal type."

"I have a strong support system. I have all of the assets to take care of a child. And I have wanted a baby for quite a long time. I am sure." Brennan felt like she was being attacked. She had been taking care of herself much longer than either of them had been taking care of her. She knew what was best for her. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she was sure of.

"I really hoped you guys would be happy for me." She gave her shocked father and confused brother a look. "I hope you will be. Dad, Hank would like to meet with you, me and Booth at the Royal Diner on Tuesday. If you don't want to come, I'll try to understand."

Brennan swept out of the room, feeling like crying. Her world, which had seemed so bright and fresh, was broken again. With the shattered pieces of her world around her, Brennan did the only thing she could:

She called Booth.

**I'm not sure about this one. Hope you like it. I don't own **_**Bones**_**.**

**~TLL~**


	4. Brennan Booth Rebecca and Parker: A Girl

Booth hated to leave Brennan. She had been so upset last night as Max hadn't appeared to accept their little 'bun in the oven'. She had tried not to cry, but at a late hour, she had curled into his shoulder and let the tears flow. How he hated to see her so upset. He wanted to go have a nice long talk with Max, and would have, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. She was his priority, and he couldn't hurt her by going to Max, no matter how tempting it seemed.

He hated to leave now, but it was his weekend with Parker. He was supposed to pick him up at noon. And he and Brennan had agreed that the sooner Parker knew the better. Neither was sure how the young boy would react, and they wanted to give him time to come around to the fact that Booth would be having another child before said child arrived.

As Booth pulled into Rebecca's driveway, he could see Parker out on the balcony.

"Daddy!" He waved ecstatically.

"Hey, buddy!" Booth waved back just as excited. "What are you doing?"

"Smash derby!" Parker held up a battered dinky car.

"I'll be up as soon as I talk to your Mom," Booth called.

"Okay!" The young Booth agreed.

Booth walked to the door. He didn't even have to knock. Rebecca was already waiting for him.

"Hi, Seeley." She greeted him with the soft voice she usually did.

"Rebecca, can we talk?" Booth asked. "I need your help with something." Booth honestly did want Rebecca's help in revealing the news to Parker. Also, it was probably in his best interests if she knew first, in case Parker let it slip. He didn't want her caught off guard.

"Of course," she waved him inside. "I was just making some tea. Do you want something?"

"Uh, no. Thanks anyway." Booth took a seat at the island. "Listen."

He waited until she had turned to face him, playing with her tea bag. "I'm listening," she assured him, meeting his eyes.

"Brennan and I are together." Booth revealed first.

Rebecca smiled. "I'm happy for you. Is that what you wanted my help with? Telling Parker? That won't be a problem. He adores that woman. Thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread."

"No. That's not it." Booth stared intently at her, but he was more lost in thought that looking at her face. "She's pregnant."

"Wow." Rebecca blinked. "Now I can see why you need my help."

Booth took these words as a bad sign. "Do you think he'll react the wrong way?"

"Kids come around to things quickly," Rebecca mused. "I think he'll be surprised, but he'll be happy for you. Brennan's a great woman. He brags about her. Not like that Hannah. He said she was okay. Nothing more."

Booth nodded, but he was sick of Rebecca's rambling. "I would like to tell him while we're still here. In case he's not comfortable spending more time with me." The thought of Parker not wanting to be with him made Booth feel ill, but his child – child_ren_ – were his first priority. If Parker needed time away from Booth to come to terms with a sibling, then Booth would give Parker all the time in the world.

"Of course. Do we go to him or do you want him to come to us?"

"Whatever you think will be easiest." Booth was nervous. Telling Parker was the most nerve-wracking thing he had ever done. He would rather be back in the war, or back hunting Jacob Broadsky. He was calmer in those moments then he was facing his eight year old child.

"PARKER!" Rebecca shouted, making Booth jump with surprise.

"What Mom?" Came the returning voice.

"Come down please. I need to talk to you."

Not even a full minute later, the blonde child appeared dutifully in the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Parker," Rebecca knelt down to his height. "Your father has something important to tell you. It's big news. And whatever you feel about it, that's okay. We're here for you right now."

Parker nodded, without understanding. He faced his father. "Yeah Dad?"

Booth followed Rebecca's example, getting down on one knee so that he was at eye level with the boy. "What do you think of Bones?"

Parker was anything but stupid. "Daddy," his young face filled with awe. "Are you dating Doctor Bones?"

"Yes," Booth stuttered. Parker had caught on too quickly. Booth had counted on being able to work his way slowly into this.

"This is awesome! She's awesome."

Rebecca mouthed an 'I told you so', but Booth missed it.

"Parker, that's not all."

Parker's smile slipped off his face as he thought. "What else is there?" He was thinking _what else could it be? It can't be anything bad. Not right next to something so good._

"Parks, Bones is pregnant with my baby. You're going to have a little brother or sister." Booth held his breath. Surely that was the right way to say it. It had to be. He couldn't handle making a mistake right now.

Parker's expression went from thinking hard to blank.

"Parker," Rebecca put an arm around her son's shoulder. "Do you want to go with your dad this weekend, or do you want to stay here?"

"Is Doctor Bones at your house?" He asked his father, though his voice sounded slightly mechanical to Booth.

"I think so." Booth replied.

"Then, take me to your house." Parker left the kitchen and climbed in the backseat of the S.U.V.

"Good or bad?" Booth asked Rebecca as she passed him Parker's overnight bag.

"Normal," she decided.

Booth took a breath, and followed his son outside. The drive to his apartment was quiet. The only noise was their breathing, and the trill of his cellphone as Brennan confirmed she was still there.

"Daddy," Parker said, and Booth froze. "I want to talk to her alone."

"I'll stay in the hall," Booth told his son. Then, he let the boy into his apartment.

Parker found Brennan in the kitchen.

"Hi," Brennan greeted.

"Hi." Parker took a seat at the table. "I have questions."

"I have answers." Brennan took a seat across from him.

"Are you Daddy's girlfriend now?"

"Yes, I am. Are you okay with that?"

Parker nodded. "Are you going to have a baby?"

"Yes, I am." Brennan repeated.

"It's my brother or sister, right?" Brennan nodded. "Do you know what one yet?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. It's too early to tell."

"Oh." Parker looked down at his knees as he asked the next question. "Does this mean that Daddy will love me less?"

"No Parker, of course not. When you love someone new, it doesn't mean that you love the people you loved before less. Your father has a lot of love in his heart for you, but there's a lot of room for him to have new love for this baby too," Brennan slightly blundered through her speech, but thought she did quite well. "Do you understand?"

Parker nodded. "I think so." He looked Brennan in the eye. "Can you feel the baby kick yet?"

"No, it's too early."

Parker bit his lip. "Can I try anyway?"

Brennan was about to launch into a lecture on the development of her embryo and when Parker would be able to feel it kick. But she knew the look on his face. This is what he needed to come to terms with his half sibling, with this idea of his father having another little baby to love and care for.

"Sure. Come here," Brennan beckoned Parker forward. Awkwardly, he curled his growing limbs into her lap.

He placed one hand on her stomach and his head on her shoulder. "I hope," he confided, "that it's a girl. I want to be my Daddy's only boy."

Brennan smiled. She believed she wanted a girl too. "No matter what, Booth will always have loved you first," Brennan reminded him.

Parker hugged her tightly.

And this was the scene Booth walked in on.

**Parker's eight, right? Or is he older than that? I don't own **_**Bones**_**. I hope Parker's reaction was appropriate.**

**~TLL~**


End file.
